Team Unstoppable
by Dirty Reid
Summary: Kakashi didn't know who had compiled the profiles on his Genin, but he wanted to find them and kill them... slowly. Semi-serious, semi-crack. Multiple crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Unstoppable  
****By: Dirty Reid**

**A.N.: Um, yeah, I'm finding it hard to write my real fics. But, having played several awesome video games recently, and having read several fics by Highvalour and Legendary Legacy, I was struck by inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

***Insert witty disclaimer here***

* * *

The three Genin sitting before him couldn't be more different than their available dossiers had indicated. So off were those documents that when Hatake Kakashi had put down his book after ambling into the classroom (This time only two-and-a-half hours late), he had actually paused and questioned whether he was in the right room. Or if he had shown up on the proper day.

Few people knew Uzumaki Naruto as anything but 'that hyperactive kid who always wears orange, yells all the time and pulls pranks'. A golden sea urchin appeared to have taken up residence on his head when the photo in his dossier was taken, and had chosen this day to move out. His shortened golden strands now looked as though they were to be used to brush through the hair of a dog, and his sideburns could almost tickle his lower mandibular angle. Were he to stand in the foliage of a dark forest and cover his hair, Kakashi would be hard pressed to find the blonde if he were wearing the outfit he now sported. Perched on a desk, the boy was shrouded in black from his neck to his knees, the only brightness from his full leather coat being the undulating vines on his squared shoulders, the Konoha headband fastened around his neck and the tiny polished halos that would hold his coat shut. Equally dark and smooth metal peeked out while hugging the boy's breast and flanks, no doubt shielding his soft lungs and peripheral organs from potential harm. A bulge around his leg gave away the presence of a satchel, near indiscernible from his equally dark pants and boots.

What was even odder were the empty, half complete frames ringing Naruto's blue eyes. There were no arms to hold them up. Though he did not allow it to show, Kakashi became intrigued and nauseated when he saw that the frames- and three steel-rimmed holes resting in a depressed hexagon on his left temple- had been _grafted_ to the blonde's skin. Naruto seemed to be wearing a very tight pair of steel-studded gloves as well. Aside from flicking his eyes up for a flash when the Cyclops walked in, the boy paid no attention to anything but the thin, picture frame-looking device he was tapping with his fingers, causing lines of white text to roll along the teal screen.

Like Naruto's, the dossier on Uchiha Sasuke could not have painted a picture more different than the one he was currently witnessing. The information Kakashi was given suggested that Sasuke favoured clothing with the symbol of his clan on it. The navy and ivory outfit he had been known to wear was nowhere in sight amongst the outlandish armour that hugged his body. Light from the ceiling fixtures gleamed off the golden plates and mail, and sparkled in shades of blue as it reflected off the diamond-like enhancements that were the wings and ridge on Sasuke's helmet, supplemental protection on his chest piece, arches on his pauldrons, and the serrated ridges on the gauntlets and boots. They almost looked like leaves attached to metal. The same could be said for the shield, patterned with undulating gold metal and leaf-like blue crystal that was leaning against Sasuke's chair. A bar of the bluish crystal lay on the desk and gave off a quiet but screeching tune as the Uchiha ran a similarly gold and bluish dagger over it.

If the boys' non-resemblance to their profiles were confusing to Kakashi, Haruno Sakura's deviance blew him clean out of the water. The photo of her he had seen was of a frail-looking tween whose reason for becoming a ninja was clearly to get closer to Sasuke. Her long silken hair and lack of any sort of muscle lent credence to his conclusion. A reason for how the girl seemed to have grown at least three inches since her identification photo was taken eluded him, as he could not sense a Henge in use. Kakashi was also at a loss to deduce how she planned to get closer to Sasuke dressed as she was. The cherry red qipao and leggings she seemed to favour were gone, replaced by thick black boots and a set of pants that were popular with civilians called 'jeans' held up by three belts (why?). A black hood-top with vermillion insides hugged her torso, and was again overlaid by a bulky leather jacket and a set of gloves with eerily pulsing rivulets of red flowing from the tip of the sleeves to the posterior surface. Kakashi wondered how much the surprisingly high collar of the jacket would hinder the girl's sight. Her seafoam eyes locked on to him, and the feeling that he was being eyed by a particularly vicious predator crept up his spine.

"First impression?" Kakashi asked aloud. Naruto raised his eyes away from his gadget, and Sasuke stopped sharpening his dagger mid-slide. Their eyes joined Sakura's in focusing on him. "Confusion. And that you three have some of the weirdest dress senses ever. Meet me on the roof." He twirled on the ball of his feet and vanished.

* * *

Reappearing near instantly on the roof, Kakashi figured that he had at least thirty seconds to ponder before his Genin joined him. How wrong he was. The sound of heavy boots on stone was the only warning he got before the black and red blur that was Sakura shot into the air. She rose to about ten feet above the roof before gravity took its toll and brought her down. Kakashi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; he had expected Sakura to be trailing Sasuke up the stairs in the same way a stray puppy would follow someone who had given it a scrap of food. It seemed that she had somehow perfected using chakra to walk on a vertical surface in the days since her profile was made official. A near impossible feat for someone with her mindset, as Kakashi had learned with the one team he had passed before who went on to failure and death due to conflicting motives for becoming shinobi.

"What?" came the drawling question from Sakura. Kakashi almost arched his visible eyebrow. The pinkette was supposed to have the utmost respect for authority! What the _hell_ happened to these kids? He stopped wondering when the roof door opened and the boys strolled out. Naruto stopped and squinted as the sun shone in his eyes. With a faint click, Kakashi was again shocked as dark lenses snapped down from the half-frames grafted to the blonde's face. What else had changed with these three?

"Too cool to walk with us, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a grin. The sunlight glittering off his armour made him look positively ethereal. That would be a problem on missions, should they pass the test he intended to spring on them.

"Too impatient. I wasted my morning waiting for a sensei that doesn't even have the courtesy to show up on time when I could be getting a little training in." Sakura waved off. Sasuke shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. My augs aren't going to upgrade themselves." Naruto added his two cents as he sat down on a bench. Sasuke joined him. For a moment Kakashi stared at them, outwardly surprised for the lack of respect the three Genin were showing him. Just what Naruto meant when he said 'augs' and why they needed upgrading made his confusion swell to greater proportions.

"Ahem, right then," Kakashi began as he came back to reality, "Why don't you begin by introducing yourselves." It was an order, not a question. A blanket of silence coated the four for just a moment.

"Why don't you go first? We already know each other." Sasuke remarked. Two nods followed the armoured boy's words.

"And you never told us what you want to know." Sakura added.

"Okay then." Kakashi sighed dramatically. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. My interests are a little too inappropriate for people as young as you, and my dislikes are none of your business. My dreams for the future…" Silence again reigned until the three Genin realized that the older man was not going to tell them anything. Behind his glasses, Naruto's eyes narrowed. As of late, few things annoyed him more than being denied information. He did not want to, but Kakashi's reclusiveness- along with his natural curiosity- was making him play a card he would have preferred to save.

"Look sensei, I understand your reticence to share information with us- especially since its personal- but if you want us to respond to your teachings, we're going to need some idea of what you want to teach us so we can adapt." Naruto reasoned.

While he normally would have brushed off such an insistence, Kakashi could not help but think that what the blonde had said was surprisingly logical. Perhaps all of the inconsistencies in regards to Team Seven were not all strange or bad.

"Well… alright, I guess that's a reasonable request." Kakashi conceded. "I enjoy… reading. I dislike people who refuse to work together, like my ex-teams. My dream? Well, I guess it's to finally pass and train a team." Kakashi finished. An inkling of confusion welled up as he saw the blonde boy smile… or smirk. It was hard to tell with those shades on.

"Naruto: One. Kakashi: Zero." He remarked. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him with mild interest.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked, nonplussed. "How is reasoning with me for more information one upping me?" He crossed his arms. Frustration at not having answers for the dramatic changes in his students, as well as their erratic behaviour, was beginning to get to him. Naruto cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Ah, and that's the crux of the matter sensei: Did you tell us about yourself because I appealed to your better nature… or something else?" Naruto smirked in satisfaction as he leaned back. Kakashi was silent at the… gall the blonde had to imply he could manipulate a Jounin such as him.

"Alright then Mr. Silver Tongue, why don't you go first?" He asked a little more peevishly than he really should have. This meeting was not going to plan. He was supposed to be aloof and teasing to draw out the kids' baser personalities; he was supposed to be the eye of a storm of emotions that his students were supposed to radiate uncontrollably; _he_ was supposed to be in control.

"If you insist. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy ramen, augmentations and hacking. I don't like people who think they can keep things from me- as I just demonstrated- and people who refuse to change. My dream for the future? Hmm…" Naruto stroked his chin. The gesture would have been cooler if the blonde was able to grow a beard. "I'm not too sure. Start my own biotech company, maybe? I'd have to get back to you on that." He finished.

Now Kakashi was worried. Naruto appeared to have changed his entire personality within the span of a single night. Gone was the loud dimwit with aspirations of becoming respected by the village as he perched upon his ivory tower as the Hokage. In his place was a crafty young man with aspirations of leading some form of business and quite possibly some sort of mind control ability, if his thinly veiled implications were to be believed.

"I'm guessing that the 'augs' you referred to earlier are these 'augmentations' you were talking about." Kakashi stated. Naruto affirmed the Jounin's claim by way of inclining his head. "Would you care to tell me what augmentations are, exactly?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he ran his black-covered hand through his sideburns and tapped his grafted-on sunglasses before crossing his arms. The blonde's body language told Kakashi that he wouldn't get anything more out of the blonde.

"I guess that's enough from you. How about you next Knight in Shining Armour?" Kakashi redirected the conversation to Uchiha Sasuke who had been watching his and Naruto's exchange with a small smile.

"Gladly. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like smithing, tomatoes, practicing my Shouts and magics. I don't like having to go out and kill animals to charge my soul gems, or drinking potions. My dreams… well, actually they're ambitions. One, to kill a certain man and bring back my clan. Two, to master the Way of the Voice; and three, to be known as the best blacksmith in the Elemental Countries." Sasuke proclaimed.

At least there was some sort of semblance to his profile left in Sasuke. He desired to kill his elder brother Itachi, although he had not once shown any form of arrogant or superior behaviour, as he had been reported to do back in the Academy. If anything, he sounded as though he had gone slightly mad, mentioning the use of the non-existent art otherwise known as magic as well as whatever soul gems, Shouts and the Way of the Voice were. And wanting to smith? Although…

"I didn't know smithing interested you Sasuke." Kakashi remarked. Sasuke nodded.

"I didn't either until recently. I actually find it kind of therapeutic. Forging a weapon or armour takes patience and a calm hand." He explained as he ran a finger over the pommel of his dagger lovingly.

"So you're saying you forged that dagger?" Kakashi asked, to which Sasuke nodded. "It's not like anything I've ever seen before. What is it made of?" He was genuinely curious. Sasuke looked down at his shield, which stood against his leg.

"The armour and dagger are made of a combination of refined Moonstone and Malachite. But saying that takes too much time, so I just call the final product Glass." Sasuke rattled off, unsheathing his dagger, flipping it over and extending it to Kakashi. The Jounin took the short blade and examined it carefully. The dagger was double-edged, and unlike any other blade he had seen, narrowed rapidly before flaring out again. Such a feature would make it difficult to remove were it to be stabbed into someone.

"It's so light," Kakashi remarked, giving it a gentle swing before returning it. "How long did it take you to make that?" Sasuke shrugged as he returned the short blade to it's sheathe.

"I was up all night forging all this." Sasuke admitted. Kakashi couldn't help it; his mouth dropped open behind his mask. Not that the three could tell.

"That's impressive," he said a little lamely, not believing Sasuke in the slightest. "Let's end this with you, Tall, Dark and Pink." Kakashi fixed his eyes on the kunoichi. Sasuke's and (presumably) Naruto's eyes followed. Sakura tapped her foot a few times before she said anything.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like breaking things and practicing sneaking around. I don't like having my time wasted or people who think I'm weak. My dream is to become the most notorious kunoichi ever." She answered shortly as a decidedly creepy smirk flashed across her face. He should not have, but Kakashi again felt as though he were a particularly plump lamb being eyed by a starving wolf.

"Pretty lofty goal there, Sakura." He remarked, trying to quell the feeling of unease fluttering through his stomach like so many butterflies. "Any idea how you're going to get there?" He followed up, almost dreading the answer. Sakura blinked.

"Yes, and it's quite simple: One giant leap at a time, starting with the test you're going to put us through tomorrow." Sasuke smirked below his glittering helmet as Kakashi started.

"How did you-?"

"Like I said before, I don't like being denied things, information most of all. Some of the stories from your co-workers paint a pretty colourful picture, sensei." Naruto snarked. Kakashi refocused his attention on the black-coated blonde.

"And just when did you have time between being promoted and now to go out and try to dig up dirt on me?" He demanded quietly.

"While you were wasting our time this morning by being off doing who knows what." Sakura shot back. "So why don't you just tell us where to meet tomorrow so we can all get out of here before things start getting ugly." She suggested. Kakashi had to take a deep breath to quell his annoyance.

"Okay then, even though you probably know already, this survival/combat test has a very high failure rate, and you will be sent back to the Academy, should you fail." Kakashi informed. All three of them looked rather unworried.

"Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at eight, and you probably shouldn't eat breakfast; wouldn't want you puking in the middle of the test." He added in an attempt to throw them off just a little. Sadly, his control of the conversation remained out of his reach, as none of them reacted.

"Got it. _Hopefully_ I'll see you there bright and early." Sakura emphasized 'hopefully' to make it sound more like a demand than a simple statement. As if to drive home the point that she had changed drastically, Sakura threw herself into a sprint and launched herself what had to be fifty feet into the air.

'_What the-?' _Kakashi wondered as she angled herself into a spread eagle position and proceeded to transition into a glide. Some sort of red essence trailed the girl as she increased the distance between her and the Academy.

"Headed back to your shack, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he slowly stood up.

"Yep. Got some merch that need a few finishing touches before I clean the place up." The Uchiha responded as he hefted his shield.

"Want some help? Cleaning up I mean,"

"Sure, that'd be great. Let's go."

"Nah, you can use the stairs, I'm taking the express elevator." Naruto said before he jumped over the railing. A crackling sound drew Kakashi to the edge where he bore witness to an odd sight. Naruto was engulfed in a yellowish bubble crackling with electricity that seemed to be dampening the effects of gravity. It dissipated as he set down on the ground and set off into a dead sprint. Sasuke followed shortly after. His speed was surprisingly below that of Naruto's.

"It must be the armour." Kakashi said to himself. "Or more of Naruto's augmentations… And they don't hate each other? Ugh, whatever, I need a drink. This day has been way too weird." And he was gone again.

* * *

"Morning Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto greeted softly, arriving ninety minutes after he was told to, unlike Sakura's forty-five minutes afterwards and Sasuke's hour. The armour-clad boy nodded, while Sakura's mouth curved upwards. Naruto returned his attention back to the crunchy green stalks of celery he would intermittently dip into a small jar of whitish spread labeled 'CyberBoost Pro-Energy Spread' and then eat them.

"You look like you're eating glue when you do that, y'know." Sakura remarked in a small amount of disgust. Naruto's blue almonds narrowed to hairs, actually visible in the absence of his lenses.

"At least I don't look like some half-assed attempt at a fighting game character." He teased back as he took another loud bite of his morning snack.

"Alright, simmer down children." Sasuke ordered. "If we're lucky, we've got at least half an hour before our sensei shows up to plan. So, what do you think about this test?" He asked.

"Well, going off what I pried out of him yesterday, he obviously wants us to work as a team. He also said that it has a very high failure rate. Maybe we have to defeat him…?" Naruto left the question hanging. Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem." He said with a grin.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed in agreement. "We're not just cute little Genin anymore."

They had another half hour to sit and commiserate over a few apples Sasuke had brought with him before Kakashi arrived to fill them in on their test details. True to Naruto's prediction, they would be required to liberate two small bells from Kakashi's person. The Genin who did not get a bell would be denied lunch, tied to a stump and sent back to the Academy. Sakura and Sasuke looked to Naruto who, thanks to the myriad of circuitry and chips hidden beneath his skin that allowed him to analyze a person's body language for pattern sequencing, drummed his fingers twice, indicating that Kakashi was bluffing about something. After Kakashi told them they had two hours and set the alarm clock, they looked towards each other, silently communicating. Three nods were exchanged as they closed the distance between them.

* * *

Kakashi was already a bubbling pot of annoyance. His tardiness had clearly not angered his students enough to cloud their judgment, although Sakura had sent him another annoyed look. The discarded apple cores and empty jar of something told him that they would not be hindered by hunger during this test. When the kids did not panic as he revealed the consequences of failure to him, he progressed from annoyed to angry. Naruto suddenly drumming his fingers must have been some sort of non-verbal message.

'At least they'll be fun to rough-house with,' He consoled himself as he set the alarm. He cocked an eyebrow when they huddled together… but almost fell over as they engaged in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Sakura lost in the first round and backed away, moodily shoving her hands into her pockets. Sasuke and Naruto played another two rounds, tying both times.

"Hah!" Naruto crowed as he placed his prone palm over Sasuke's fisted gauntlet, winning their third game. The Uchiha growled.

"Just be sure to leave some for us, will you?" He asked as he picked up his shield and walked off into the forest. Sakura turned and bounded off as well. Naruto looked over at him slowly. His glasses snapped into place as he lowered himself into a wide stance, his left arm hanging down in front of him and his right hand half-curled up beside his ear.

Kakashi, as he readied himself, took a second to look at Naruto's right arm. The sleeve of his thick leather coat had draped down, allowing the blonde's wrists to be seen. They too were coated in…

Kakashi almost recoiled as he saw a small chasm at the distal end of Naruto's wrist. What followed was something equally black with a small sphere of red just before the lever point of the Genin's wrist.

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered aloud, his shock getting the better of him for a moment. Naruto smirked.

"Suck metal, Cyclops!" he uttered before he pounced.

Kakashi leaned back to avoid the kick aimed at his head. His arms came up to block the following hooks and the flurry of straight blows. They came so fast that he almost missed the blonde's leg coming up again. He blocked it, but just barely. The sheer force put into the kick threw his footing and forced him to stumble to the left. As his back hit a tree and allowed him to grip the ground, Kakashi ducked and spun on the sole of his shoes to avoid a spinning side kick. He swallowed when he heard the heartwood of the tree crack. Undeterred, the blonde threw himself around and kicked at Kakashi again. After he missed and his foot came down, he jumped into the air to deliver a flying spin kick. Kakashi ducked his student's left leg, but was unprepared for his right one to snap out and whack him in the face.

Kakashi felt as though he had just been hit in the head with a cinderblock. Now that he had stopped for a second, his arms were throbbing where he had blocked Naruto's punches and kicks. It felt like someone had hit them with steel bars a few times. His ear was ringing and his jaw felt as though it had been displaced. But it was his pride that was hurt the most; a Genin had just hit him! As he looked back up with a shake of his head, Naruto's smirk grew positively gleeful.

"And first blood goes to me." He announced. Kakashi put his hand up to his mask and felt something warm being squished against his face. That blood was going to be a bitch to get out.

"How the hell do you hit so hard? Your profile said you could barely throw a proper punch." Kakashi garbled quickly before clutching his jaw. It hurt to talk.

"My augmentations aren't just nifty sunglasses and body language sequencing software." He answered cryptically before he charged in again. Kakashi was wise enough to dodge as effectively as he could or deflect Naruto's blows to prevent his person from getting hurt even more. His task was made harder when Naruto switched fighting styles in the middle of their little skirmish. What had once been a flurry of punches and the occasional kick changed to a notably rougher style that focused on the use of his elbows, his knees, and a lot more kicks. While far from growing tired, Kakashi was feeling a persistent ache in his shins and his arms from where he had blocked Naruto's blows. Wanting to end his engagement with the blonde, he flung a pair of shuriken through the air before Shunshin-ing off. Naruto spun in between them, narrowly dodging the spinning projectiles of death. As he came out of the dodge, he cursed when he saw Kakashi was gone and that his false retinas' radar system failed to identify any hostiles in the area. As he looked right, something caught his eye and made him swear even louder. There was a tear in his sleeve.

"DAMMIT SENSEI, YOU RIPPED MY COAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY TO HAVE THIS REPAIRED, YOU HEAR ME?" He roared as he sprinted off into the forest in search of the source of his ire.

* * *

"Well that certainly made him mad." Kakashi muttered as Naruto charged off. The blonde had become an absolute terror in close combat. Again, he had only vaguely said what they were (What the hell was body language sequencing software?) but after what he had witnessed of Naruto's arms, Kakashi was fairly certain that they had been 'augmented' as well. It was only conjecture, but Kakashi had an inkling that Naruto had somehow found an alteration jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll (Aside from the Kage Bunshin, which he had oddly not used) to make parts of his skin black and as hard as metal. As he had probably not cared about what the jutsu was called, he had simply chosen the term 'augmented' to describe his new changes.

"Finished with the walking can-opener already?" A drawling voice asked from nearby. Kakashi whirled around and threw himself off the branch he was on just in time to dodge a bolt of lightning Sasuke had hurled at him. Grunting, the Uchiha continued to blast away. Kakashi was again shocked by the techniques used; Sasuke was not using hand seals to launch his attacks, and was alternating between lobbing exploding balls of fire, streams of flames, lightning and ice, gouts of frost that crystallized whatever it touched, and lightning that leaped weakly from tree to tree (wood was a poor conductor). It took several frenzied minutes and a couple of singed hairs, but Kakashi managed to evade Sasuke's elemental fury. Although he could not tell with the bulky armour, Sasuke was breathing marginally faster, having run out of juice to power his spells. As he drew his 'Glass' dagger, Kakashi voiced a question.

"How the hell did you pull off so many different jutsu without passing out? And while we're on the subject, how did you use ice jutsu? That's impossible for anyone without a bloodline!" He exclaimed. Sasuke smirked under his helmet as he got into a horse stance and held his knife in a reverse grip.

"It's magicka. There's a difference." He explained before darting forward, blade flashing wildly through the air. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and quickly began to defend himself. Defending himself against Sasuke was indeed harder than going up against Naruto. While Naruto's augmented strength and speed was remarkably above average, Sasuke appeared no stronger than normal. He was easily as fast as Naruto though, and a twelve inch dagger that reflected sunlight was much harder to keep track of than a limb in a black sleeve or pants. On quite a few occasions, Sasuke made a stab for the bells, but the Jounin managed to save them… just barely. Every now and then, Sasuke would toss an ice spear or a fireball at him, or compound his dazzling display of knife-fighting with a kick.

Sasuke leaped into the air and began to twirl, bringing his dagger down in an overhead strike. Wondering what he was playing at with such a telegraphed blow, Kakashi raised his kunai to block the strike. The grin Sasuke sent his way contributed to his tenseness.

"FUS…" Sasuke uttered as he inhaled, sounding as though he were gasping for breath. "… RO DAH!"

And it was as if God himself had exhaled right in Kakashi's face.

A bluish bolt quickly expanded from the Uchiha's lips, followed by the sound of a thunderclap. It faded immediately to transparent, now seen as a shimmering mass rocketing forward. At point blank range, Kakashi felt as though he had just been caught in a twister as he flailed about like an insane marionette. He glanced off multiple trees before he slammed into the ground and started to slide. Several dozen feet later, he ground to a halt.

Groaning in exertion as he fought against the pain of a dislocated shoulder, Kakashi spring-boarded up just in time to avoid an axe kick from Naruto, who had been drawn to their conflict by the sound of clashing metal, explosions, and whatever it was Sasuke had just done. As he turned to gauge his previous opponent, Kakashi actually locked up. Naruto had removed his coat, and Kakashi was given a front-row view of the extent of Naruto's augmentations.

Both of the blonde's arms were gone, and replaced by sleek, metallic prosthetics. Along his lower arms were pairs of plates that looked like they could move. As with his wrist, a red sphere sat at the point where his arm would bend. His upper arm was divided into segments of tightly meshed but bendable fibers much like the actual muscle groups that would normally exist there.

"What… Naruto, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Kakashi gaped. One blonde eyebrow arched from behind the shades.

"Y'know, for people saying you're such a smart guy, you're pretty slow on the uptake." Naruto commented, condescension oozing from his voice like honey. "I'm augmented, sensei. Which word don't you understand?" He didn't wait for Kakashi to answer as he charged forward. Even as his pride screamed at his actions, Kakashi had pushed up his hitai-ate to reveal his alizarin Sharingan in an attempt to regain control of the fight. Though they were mechanical, Kakashi could still see thin lines of chakra racing down Naruto's mechanical arms, powering them, no doubt. A buildup was accumulating in the blonde's right arm, forewarning Kakashi of an incoming punch. Knowing the power behind the blonde's blows, Kakashi did not make a move until the last second. He brought his dislocated arm forward and flesh collided with metal.

POP.

Kakashi yelped quietly as his arm was returned to its original position before he jumped right back into it. Naruto hadn't been expecting such a move, and had become slightly unbalanced. Using the remaining energy from the blow to his shoulder, Kakashi transitioned into a roundhouse kick that connected with the side of Naruto's head. The blonde staggered and allowed Kakashi to pull out another kunai to reengage Sasuke. Very quickly, the sound of iron throwing knife meeting Glass dagger filled the air. This time, Sasuke was barely able to even scratch Kakashi's clothing, as appose to the cuts he had acquired last time. He was only able to scratch the Jounin's clothing because the Sharingan could not read the odd white energy- 'Magicka' Sasuke had called it- as effectively as chakra. Not to mention his muscles were heaving from exertion and his bones were moaning from stress. He leaned to the side to avoid a punch from Naruto, and was once again treated to an unpleasant surprise as the top plate of Naruto's lower arm clicked open and a non-reflective blade with a squared end lanced out. Naruto brought his arm back in a sweep that took the tips of a few of Kakashi's hairs off. As a second blade ground out of Naruto's left arm, and the blonde began to gracefully deliver swipes and thrusts of his blades, Sasuke renewed his assault, this time compounding the use of his dagger with arcs of lightning. After he had gotten zapped and summarily felt the pain of all of his muscles contracting, Kakashi had had it; he was _mad_.

"That's IT!" Forming an incredibly rapid seal sequence, he switched out with a log just as three blades and a fistful of lightning were pointed at his face. "Futon: Daitoppa!" Exhaling vigorously, Kakashi blew out an enormous column of air directed at his male students. His objective was to knock them back and possibly out long enough for him to get his second wind and outlast them. If his internal clock was correct, it had been somewhere in the region of forty-five minutes. As if getting roughed up so quickly wasn't worrying enough, he still hadn't seen any sign of Sakura. Sadly, his plan was not meant to be.

"FUS RO DAH!" Sasuke roared again, his bluish blast meeting the Daitoppa head on. The resulting explosion was nothing short of spectacular. Because they were all so close to ground zero, all three boys were thrown from their feet by the concussive blast. Kakashi had inadvertently stood with his back to a small part in the trees and landed in a not-so-rough bush. Sasuke, with his armour, simply got rattled about and bruised as he bashed into a tree. Naruto tore a furrow through the ground, slowing quickly as he dug his arm into the soil.

For a moment, the only sounds were the wildlife fleeing from the violent interruption of their morning, the rustling of leaves and the groan of branches as the shockwave dissipated. The quiet was broken when Kakashi, made of tougher stuff than his students and able to use his chakra to dull pain or heal very minor damage, staggered out of his bush. There were twigs and leaves in his hair and clothing, and his mask, arms and one part of his chest were speckled or stained with blood. His chest was heaving as he looked at the shallow crater the conflicting forces had left. As he looked further, he saw Sasuke slumped against a tree, clutching one of his flanks as a rivulet of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Naruto was on his side, propped up on one mechanical arm and breathing heavily. He looked up slowly and upon seeing Kakashi walk stiffly out of the brush, chuckled in sadistic mirth and pain.

"Just wait sensei," he ground out, coughing up a drop of blood. "You thought me an' Sasuke were a handful? Heh, just wait. I pity you if Sakura manages to get her hands on you." He stopped to collapse and regain his strength. Figuring the two of them would be out of commission for a while, Kakashi began a brisk stumble back into the woods.

* * *

He found out exactly what Naruto meant about ten minutes later. His limbs and back had stopped aching so much and he was attempting to survey the area. It was only his finely honed danger sense that told him to move. And not a moment too soon. Where he had been standing, now replaced with a Kawarimi version of his likeness promptly got thrown into the air as a black and red missile slammed into the ground. From his new position, Kakashi gulped as he bore witness to Sakura diving into the ground and creating a small crater. It had to be at least ten metres in diameter and a metre deep! He cut his observations short as Sakura hopped out of the crater and began her assault.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had attacked him with both power and grace, each in their own fashion. Naruto had his apparent knowledge of multiple styles, superior speed and augmented strength. Sasuke had his formidable ability to wield a knife, his mysterious magic tricks and that odd technique that would bowl over anything in its path. Sakura was like fighting a hurricane trapped in a human's skin. She was an uncontrolled blur of raging strength and speed. While she sat a few rungs below Naruto on the speed ladder, the one thing that worked to Kakashi's advantage was that she was more of a brawler. Her attacks were wild and uncoordinated, but the incentive to dodge was still there. He could not block her strikes, made obvious when the pinkette had punched a hole straight through a tree and ripped her arm out the side to continue her berserking frenzy. She jumped into the air and rotated once to end in a spin kick that would have taken his head off if he had not ducked. The tree he was in front of gave a sickening _crack_ before it groaned and fell over. For a good five minutes, the cycle of attack-dodge-rinse-and-repeat continued. Kakashi then made the mistake of ducking under one of Sakura's supercharged spinning roundhouse kicks and, fatigue burning at his muscles, was unable to evade the open palm strike that hit him in the chest like a battering ram. For the third time in two hours, Kakashi was thrown backwards and into the ground. Unlike his previous two dirt naps, he did wind up taking a nap this time.

As he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring at the business ends of not one, not two, but three blades. Naruto, with a smear of blood on his cheek, had one of his arm-blades extended and poised to plunge straight into Kakashi's heart. Sasuke's dagger was leaving a cool depression on his throat. The boy had a small trail of blood down the armour on his legs from his back Sakura…

"What the… fuck?" Kakashi lost his composure as he stared at the girl's right arm. Coiled black tendrils with an eerie pulsing red core composed the length of her arm, often ending in mean-looking spikes. Her hand had lost a finger, but her remaining digits had grown into foot-long serrated knives that shone bright as the finest steel. All three true fingers were pointed at his groin area. Completely unharmed, she grinned maniacally.

"Missing something, sensei?" She chirped innocently, holding up the bells. Wanting desperately to save what little face he could, he gave his three insanely dangerous students his patented 'eye-smile'.

"Nice… job, Sakura." He huffed before coughing weakly. His ribs must have been bruised. "Now choose… who goes back and… who stays?" He asked. Without missing a beat, Sakura removed her clawed arm and quickly sliced one of the bells in half. She tossed Sasuke one of them, which he caught without looking, and gave the second bell to Naruto.

"None of the above." She retorted calmly. His anger could not become dominant over the bubble of pride that had just swollen within him.

"Alright then… you all… pass." He coughed again, this time with blood. "Now get me to… the hospital you… hellions…" his voice became quieter and quieter as consciousness wriggled away from him.

* * *

**And there we have my Superpowered Team Seven story debut! Did you all guess who I turned the three into? If yes, congratulations! You win nothing! If not, congratulations! You get to find out right now!**

**Naruto- Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution)**

**Describing him without giving away who Naruto was until later proved pretty hard. I chose this character because Naruto is usually the juggernaut of the team. While Jensen is a force to be reckoned with, he would be little better than an average Konoha shinobi, and that's with his augmentations. That being said, I wanted to make Naruto one of the more vulnerable members even though he's implanted with multiple fighting styles (Wushu and Muay Thai in this chapter) just to shake things up a bit. When I play DE:HR I tend to favour more stealthy play, so unlike in this chapter, that's what you'll be seeing most. **

**Sasuke- The Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim)**

**I gave away which fandom Sasuke was crossing over with really quickly, didn't I? Anyways, I actually haven't seen this particular plot done before, it's always Naruto who's the Dovahkiin or stranded in Skyrim. I'll be writing Sasuke along the lines of an Altmer (High Elf) Battlemage with a side proficiency in one-handed combat.**

**Sakura- James Heller (Prototype 2)**

**This one was REALLY hard to write. I couldn't put in any really good hints that didn't immediately give away who she was supposed to be. Heller just doesn't have too many unique features that I can hint at, although I guess the gliding and bullet drop were suitably descriptive and obscure at the same time. **

**Can I get some favourites and follows for Augmented! Naruto, Dragonborn! Sasuke and Prototype! Sakura after you:**

**1: Tell me whether or not you liked this instalment  
2: Tell me what you SPECIFICALLY liked about this instalment  
3: Tell me what you DIDN'T like about this instalment  
4: Recommend a suitable improvement**

**DR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Unstoppable**

**By: Dirty Reid**

**A.N.: Hello planet Internet! Thanks for all the reviews for chapter one of Team Unstoppable. Couple thing I want to address:**

**Unlike Legendary Legacy's 'A Freak, A Creep & A Psychopath' or Highvalour's 'Team Nightmare' ficlets, my story WILL be serious in some parts. Also, several people have made their distaste of Godly Team Seven quite plain to me. To that, I say this: They won't start off godly. **

**For example, the reader will note that the only reason Kakashi lost to Team Seven was because of unpredictability and a combined effort on their part. Broken down individually, Naruto only managed to fight as well as he did because of his Reflex Booster (Which will not always stack up against other enemies) and the implanted circuitry that allows him to download- and by extension learn- different styles of fighting. Sasuke will not start out being able to use every Shout right off the smash, nor will he be able to spam anything above Apprentice-level spells until his magicka reserves go up. Sakura will start off like Heller in the beginning of Prototype 2, just with the claws, allowing her to raise hell, but also forcing her to be cautious until she can get stronger.**

**I've also been asked how they got their powers, to which I say: All will be revealed soon enough… **

* * *

"… I'm having a hard time believing this, Kakashi." Sarutobi Hiruzen remarked from his chair beside Kakashi's hospital bed. The Jounin was propped up and had been instructed to not move around, so as not to aggravate the cracks in his ribs, the hairline fractures in his arms and legs and the repaired but still tender blood vessels that had been ruptured during his fight with his students.

He had spotted the aforementioned students sitting in the waiting room. And although their dress styles had changed drastically, Hiruzen saw no evidence of Naruto having 'lopped his arms off and replaced them with metal fakes' or Sakura 'hiding the hands of the devil itself beneath her skin'. And while Sasuke looked like someone out of a fantasy novel, the soft tones he was using to make his teammates laugh made the old man doubt that his voice 'could bring down a mountain'.

"Because you weren't forced to face their wrath head on, and whoever compiled their profiles deserves to be captured, flogged, tarred, feathered, doused with liquor and set on fire!" Kakashi exclaimed angrily. "But no, seriously, who did the profiles for this year's class?" He asked. Hiruzen sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you saw them in the same mould as your last teams, and therefore underestimated them?" He asked. Kakashi goggled at him. "I don't need to remind you that you have been incredibly harsh on your previous students. This year though, you were given an unusually talented bunch- despite some of their academic performances- and it is not beyond the realm of possibility that you underestimated their hidden techniques, and have now paid the price for such." He reasoned. Kakashi continued to goggle at him. Had the venerable old man been able to read minds, he would have heard this: _'How far in denial, or how _stupid_ can this old man be?!'_

"… Alright," Kakashi finally began in a calm voice. "I've reconsidered my opinion on the matter Hokage-sama, and I am tentatively beginning to believe that you are right." He admitted. Hiruzen nodded softly, with an equally soft smile.

"However," Kakashi added "it should be noted that because you refused my request of transferring them to another instructor, that the very second you show the slightest hint of senility, I will find the cheapest, most run-down retirement home in the Elemental Nations and put you in there for the rest of your days." He finished in a calm tone that would not have been out of place had he been stating the weather conditions. The fact that he said it without his visible eye betraying any emotion gave the old man pause.

"Duly noted. You will be discharged in three days time, upon which you will begin receiving missions." He notified his subordinate before rising and exiting the room. Kakashi sighed.

"Just you wait old man… one day, for besetting these demons on me… Vengeance. Will Be. Mine."

* * *

Though sensibly drunk, Tazuna could not escape the feeling that he was walking across a field full of landmines. This feeling had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had lied about the severity of the dangers that could be encountered on this mission, including crime syndicates and bloodthirsty ninja-for-hire; nor did it have to do with the fact that with provoking said crime syndicate by bringing in an outside source, he endangered his daughter and grandson even more.

What caused his uneasiness was the fact that he was holding onto the back of the deceptively strong and seemingly sociopathic female Genin for dear life as the four unsettling Konoha ninja roared through the forest.

It had all started in the Hokage's office, when he had been introduced and freshly sloshed. He had seen the three preteens he was to be protected by, and promptly complained, calling them "A wannabe detective, a colourblind knight and an emo chick." Their sensei- who he could not really think of an insult for, because aside from having three quarters of his face covered- had been making slashing motions with his hand in an attempt to stop his slurring tirade, but he hadn't been paying attention.

"I can assure you we're quite capable of contending with some of the best," the wannabe detective whose name he now knew to be Naruto, retorted frostily with a smug stare directed at his sensei. The other two mirrored his action, and the combined looks made a very noticeable- even in his inebriation- twitch appear in the Jounin's eye. It seemed that the three kids had done something to dupe the Cyclops.

"So maybe you should check your mouth next time, unless you want me to fuse your lips together, you useless drunk." The colourblind knight- Sasuke- had snarled as he snapped his fingers and generated a spark of fire from nowhere while stroking the pommel of the Glass sword he had chosen to carry as appose to his dagger. The 'emo chick' rolled her eyes.

"Excuse my teammate; he suffers from diarrhea-of-the-mouth every now and then. Mission parameters, Hokage-sama?" She asked professionally while Naruto had tittered at her insult. The Hokage, still distracted somewhat by the odd outfits and attitude changes- but still hesitant to believe Kakashi- had obliged her.

From there, they had reconvened at the gates of the village where a hushed conversation had taken place between the Genin. It had ended with Sakura slinging him over her back with an incredible amount of strength, ordering him to "Hold tight!" and dashing off with her teammates and sensei in hot pursuit.

* * *

They had been sprinting for a good twenty minutes when an oddity caught Naruto's prosthetic eyes: A puddle. Having been outside being errand-Genin-for-hire (he refused to call them missions) over the past week, he knew there had been no rain anywhere in or around Fire Country. One randomly sitting on a sunny road in the late morning was mighty suspicious to the augmented ninja. He slowed his run and raised a closed fist, signaling his fellows to halt. With a mental command, his retinal enhancements activated their implanted micro-thermograph and t-wave lens modules, highlighting what his teammates and Tazuna could not see… Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Sasuke had vaguely mentioned that he was practicing a spell that allowed him to sense life-forms nearby, and Sakura had some sort of sonar she could use to hunt specific targets. That skill had been invaluable when they had been given the task of tracking down Tora the cat.

'I almost feel sorry for it.' Naruto thought, recalling how Sasuke's lightning bolt had 'accidentally' stopped its heart instead of stunning it. The rotund old woman wasn't happy, but the two ANBU in the office had dropped their illusions to fall at the feet of Team Seven and thank them profusely. Naruto had requested that they stop before they tried to kiss his metal feet.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura, put Tazuna down. You two hiding in the puddle, why don't you come out and face me like men?" He taunted as he settled into a stance. Tazuna's feet hit the ground just as two cloaked men with savage-looking hair jumped from the vanished puddle and launched a pair of claws on chains at him. Kakashi called for Naruto to move, which he did not do until the very last second. Bending at the knees, Naruto's body lowered until his back was parallel with the ground. As the chains sailed over the blonde, Sakura caught one of them and gave, for her, a light tug. That tug sent one of the savage-like shinobi careening forward. Naruto had recovered from his bending dodge and jumped forward to deliver a knee strike to one of the two's faces. _Crack_. One of the two assailants fell to the ground, unconscious or dead.

In the meantime, Sasuke had caught the second chain by drawing his sword and swinging it into the weapon's path. When the chain was properly tangled, he grabbed on and began to direct a Frostbite spell along it before striking it with his fist, shattering the chain. As the second opponent charged with his clawed gauntlet poised to strike, Sasuke almost lazily launched an ice spike. The freezing projectile lodged itself between the shinobi's shoulder and chest and stopped him dead in his tracks with a howl of pain. As he grasped at the freezing spear stuck in his flesh, Sakura darted up and backhanded him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards as all the air was expelled from his lungs. The entire altercation took a grand total of fifteen seconds.

"… Nice work, you three." Kakashi finally admitted, minutely stunned at the sudden turn of events. Vague noises of assent answered him.

Naruto had crouched down beside the shinobi he had kneed in the face and was examining him closely. "Kirigakure nin," he said aloud. "I doubt we'll get anything out of this one, y'know, what with me crushing his jaw and all." He said sheepishly.

"Let me worry about that." Sakura answered. She grabbed the first one by the scruff of his neck and moved to collect the second before dragging them off. Kakashi began to follow her until Sasuke latched onto his wrist.

"What is it?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura can't do her thing with people watching. Her words, not mine." He explained at his sensei's raised eyebrow.

"What's 'her thing'?" Tazuna inquired curiously. Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance and a grimace.

"Let's say it's not a pretty sight and leave it at that." The blonde admitted. Having been at his job for over a decade, when Kakashi heard a fellow shinobi say "It's not a pretty sight," or something similar, he knew that asking questions would get him nowhere.

While he was not versed in the work of ninja, Tazuna suspected that whatever the girl was doing was likely to be unsavoury. With that epiphany in mind, he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"The fact that there haven't been any screams just makes me even more curious about what she's doing." Tazuna said suddenly to break the short silence.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, she usually doesn't take this long. I wonder what's keeping her." He thought out loud.

"A real doozy of a story, that's what." said Sakura as she reemerged. "Short version is that the head of Gato Industries runs a crime ring that's been bleeding Tazuna's country dry, and is trying to stop the bridge's construction by killing Tazuna here at either the hands of the Demon Brothers or Momochi Zabuza." She leered viciously at the old man, causing him to take a step back. While the Genin stared at the old man as he spilled his guts, the cogs in Kakashi's head were whirring at full speed.

'_Momochi Zabuza's an A-rank missing-nin easily on par with me. I, in my slightly delusional wisdom, could be inclined to believe that my team- who stood against me- could contend with that whack-job and decide to go on anyway. If he were to kill them, I could be free from my torment! Sure, I'd get chewed out, but it would be worth every bit of reprimanding! I might never get assigned a Genin team again! Ha ha! Kakashi, you are a _genius_!' _"Alright, c'mon you four." Kakashi ordered. Tazuna's stunned gaze focused on him.

"Wh-what? Why would you-?" He stammered out. "How do you expect to…" he was about to say 'fight these people' when he saw he fierce determination in the three Genin's eyes… or maybe it was savage glee. He wasn't sure. "N-never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"We've got company." Sakura whispered. Unknown to Kakashi, she had been sending out hunting pulses ever since the five of them had got onto the boat that had ferried them to Wave Country. Because of the nature of the technique, Kakashi had not known she had been doing it. Sasuke, whose magicka allowed him some harmony with the world's natural energies and any disturbances of such had spared her a short glance. Naruto had been getting minor interference on his radar that only a blast of magicka or one of Sakura's pulses could do. As the Uchiha did not have a glowing purple ball of energy in his hand, he attested it to Sakura's hunter pulses.

"Down!" she barked. As her teammates ducked or went prone and Kakashi pulled Tazuna down, something huge buzz-sawed over their heads and imbedded itself in a tree. As the five turned about to take stock of the situation, they locked onto the man who was obviously Momochi Zabuza, that was standing on the object that turned out to be a huge blade. With a mental command, Naruto's Stealth Enhancer augmentation engaged the Mark and Track module, causing a white icon to appear in the blonde's augmented sight just above Zabuza's head.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi intoned emotionlessly. "We've been expecting you."

"Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza returned. "You got to the Demon Brothers, eh? Well-"

"Oh, shut _up_!" Sasuke snapped, forming a circular shape with his hands and launching an enormous fireball. The roaring gout of magicka slammed into where Zabuza had stood a fraction of a second before, splintering and burning the tree with a dull explosion.

"What the hell!" the former Kiri nin balked. "You don't interrupt someone in the middle of a monologue! What are they-" he cut off his tirade as Sakura's sliding side kick broke the trunk of the tree and subsequently toppled it. He landed as gracefully as a man wielding a thirty-pound sword could, and was immediately beset upon by Naruto. The blonde threw a violent punch that Zabuza blocked with the flat side of his blade. The former Kiri nin almost raised a nonexistent eyebrow when his sword rang like a gong from the strike. He spun his wrist to twist his sword into a swipe, but the blonde leaned back and bumped the underside of it with his elbow, raising its altitude and making it miss slicing him. Frowning, Zabuza allowed his strike to flow into an overhead slash, but was again foiled as Naruto kicked the blade aside. As the blonde continued to rotate, he grabbed the hem of his leather coat and tossed it forward. The tails obstructed Zabuza's vision, throwing off his orientation just long enough for Naruto to spring into the air and bring his knee down on his opponent's head. His blow did not have the greatest amount of momentum, so Zabuza's skull remained intact, although his head hurt like hell. As he staggered back a step, Naruto landed in a stance and snapped his shades into place.

"Not bad, kid. Too bad I'm not me." The apparent Mizu Bunshin stated as it collapsed. Naruto's brows shot up before the real Zabuza seemingly phased into existence beside him and swatted him with the side of his giant cleaver. It was only his Reflex Booster that allowed him to raise his arms to stop the blow from crushing his face, and it was only the Dermal Armour that ran beneath his skin that reduced the pain of his landing to a dull ache. A muffled curse followed as he sprang back up; apparently a fast Kawarimi could fool his tagging system… or he had tagged the clone in the first place.

Zabuza brought his cleaver up to block a swipe from the armoured boy. The sword he blocked was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It looked like an elongated, double-edged turquoise leaf with a golden hilt. The metal seemed to be extremely hot, if the waving trail it left was any indication. Sasuke began spinning his sword around, keeping the older swordsman from striking back, lest he be pierced by the offending blade. Also unlike Zabuza, Sasuke had a shield to protect him. It proved to be incredibly annoying when he used it to divert his overhead swing and channeled the energy from the deflection into swinging the shield around in a slice. Zabuza failed to dodge completely, ending up with a few scratches across his chest. Despite his orders to end the life of Tazuna and anyone else that stood in his way, Zabuza was beginning to enjoy himself. The kid in front of him was putting up a fight the likes of which he had not seen from anyone save the rest of the Seven Swordsmen. Were the boy able to swing the fight in his favour, Zabuza might have entertained the thought of offering the boy membership to the Seven, had they still existed.

When he pushed the kid back with his much heavier blade, he got his third surprise of the day. The boy spun around as fast as he could, and at the exact right moment, released his turquoise and gold shield. It shrieked through the air like a discus and would have taken Zabuza's head off, had he been slower. It lodged itself halfway through a tree trunk, the crunch of displaced wood echoing dully.

As Sasuke came out of his spin, he raised his cupped hand in which a light-sucking purple-black void rested. He thrust his hand forward and a larger void identical in colour flared up with an oddly electronic-sounding gong. From the void rose a swath of flames. The black smoke coalesced into a sort of carapace, giving shape to the raging flames.

And what a shape it was. As the purple energy dissipated, the five shinobi and bridge builder were treated to the sight of what could only be described as a fire spirit. The smoke had formed jagged rings around the white-hot fire, forming elbow-length 'gloves' with wickedly sharp talons, a vaguely bikini-esque torso and abdomen, and thigh-high 'boots' with no bottoms. A wicked shawl of spines capped the spirit's shoulders, connecting to a jaw and a set of ram-like horns on its head. It stared sightlessly as Zabuza until Sasuke said one word.

"Kill,"

The spirit made no noise, save for the crackle of the flames that composed it, and the _whoosh_ of the fireball it launched at its target. It dissipated against Zabuza's cleaver, which he had turned to the side to shield himself, but left him open to Sasuke's overhead slash. He moved to the side and caught Sasuke's arm with a twist of his wrist. The Uchiha's face scrunched up in pain until all the air was forced from his lungs when Zabuza kicked him. While it didn't really hurt, it did cause him to drop his strange sword. Zabuza figured that would give him an easier time to deal with the kid and his weird fire spirit.

How wrong he was.

His ire grew as he was now forced to evade not only the fire spirit's fireballs and claws, he now had to avoid being incinerated, electrocuted and _frozen_. That threw him for a loop. He couldn't comment on it as he bisected the fire spirit and it exploded, heating his skin to a degree that was actually painful.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" He announced as a mass of water the side of an orange rocketed out of his mouth, tearing his face wraps. Reacting just in time, Sasuke threw himself sideways to lessen the impact. The force behind the jutsu rotated him and ended with his face in the dirt.

"You've got a pretty good team, Kakashi." Zabuza remarked, staring at the Jounin who was rooted to the spot he had been in for the past five minutes, casually observing his two male students wail on the Kiri nukenin. "Any reason you're not in here fighting?"

"My students can take you." He rebutted shortly. Inwardly though, he was miffed; Naruto and Sasuke showed no signs of being defeated by the cleaver-toting whack-job unless he stepped it up a notch, and Sakura hadn't even thrown a punch.

Zabuza actually stared for a second. "We'll see. Kirigakure no jutsu!" Zabuza hissed. One of Sakura's eyebrows lifted as fog so thick it could be cut with a blade settled upon the area. Kakashi was instantly on guard; this situation was when Zabuza was at his most dangerous.

"Eight points," Zabuza intoned, seemingly from everywhere. "All of them leading to death. Which ones do the five of you choose?" He left the question to drift between the five. From his hiding spot, Zabuza was again given pause. The blonde and the pink-haired girl were staring straight at him. Did they each have some sort of tracking techniques? Sasuke had regained his feet and retrieved his sword and shield.

"You're up after this, Sakura. LOK… VAH KOOR!" He roared, shooting a thunderous blue bolt straight into the air. And like a vacuum, it seemed to pull the mist up with it like a thick layer of dust. Sasuke then followed Naruto and Sakura's gazes to lock onto their target in a tree. Said target was gawping at them. Sakura smirked.

"Game on," she murmured as she threw herself into the air. Zabuza dodged her easily, but felt a small twinge of anxiety when she knocked down the tree he had been in by bouncing off it. The girl was not as restricted with her combat techniques as her teammates. Whereas the boys had to constantly stay closer to him in order to attack, the girl could simply use her herculean strength to tear off chunks of trees or gouts of earth and fling them at him. As if that wasn't bad enough, now he had to contend with the two boys again. This time, the blonde had a pair of fucking _swords_ coming out of his arms. Not only that, but his arms were actually made of metal, as Zabuza learned when the kid had tossed off his coat for greater manoeuvrability. He actually caught Kubikiri Hocho in both of his hands and kicked Zabuza in the chest, which hurt like hell. The kid with the blue and gold sword had actually managed to scratch him along his bicep, where he learned that the blade was somehow searing hot due to the wound cauterizing and smoking acridly.

He was somewhat thankful when the girl kicked him with the force of a charging bull elephant, and when he stopped rolling painfully on the ground, Haku launched a pair of senbon needles into his neck. The last thing he swore he saw before blacking out was the girl's arms elongating and darkening into demonic claws as she advanced upon him.

* * *

"Thank you for this," said the cloaked and masked figure as they descended from their hiding spot. Behind the mask, they were relieved that the concealing garments prevented the three extremely freaky shinobi who were currently staring into their very soul… well, two of them at least. It was hard to tell with the one wearing the weird sunglasses. "I've been looking for an opportunity to neutralize Zabuza for months."

"What gives?" Naruto spat. "Did no one ever tell you it's rude to kill-steal?"

"Excuse my interrupting your fun, but as a hunter of Kiri, Zabuza was my kill." The cloaked shinobi insisted. Sakura cocked one of her eyebrows as she took a quick look at her comrades. Both of them nodded. Once again, Kakashi wondered just how they were able to communicate silently, yet so effectively. Maybe it was Naruto's possible telepathic ability.

"You got the last hit. He's all yours, Sakura." Sasuke conceded, stepping back. Naruto's mouth twitched up as the blades on his arms re-sheathed themselves. The pinkette returned her gaze to Zabuza and the hunter nin.

"Last chance, whoever you are. Out of my way, or I'm turning you into a julienne fruit salad with him." Sakura warned as she cracked her neck loudly. It was hard to tell, but the hunter nin shifted their stance as the ultimatum was delivered.

"He's already dead, or are you a little too green to notice that?" the hunter replied with no small amount of mocking in their voice.

"Wrong answer," Sakura growled. The ground furrowed as she pounced, her black and red claws stretched wide and ready to slice 'n dice. The hunter nin felt a trickle of terror run through their flesh as the raging shinobi from hell descended rapidly upon them. It was only the adrenaline pounding through them that made grabbing Zabuza and body-flickering away possible.

Sakura's claws tore through the dirt as though it was paper as she missed her mark. "Dammit," she hissed as her arms returned to their normal state. As she returned to the boys and they moved back to their elders, they noted that Tazuna seemed quite terrified. It was hard to tell with Kakashi, but Naruto noted his rigid posture, his crossed arms and a hardening in his visible eye. He was miffed about something.

"Some help you were," Naruto stated. Kakashi looked down at him.

"I knew you three could handle yourselves." He said curtly. Sakura couldn't help but grin, having also noted that their sensei's mood was less than good.

"That wouldn't happen to be an admission that the three of us are better than you, would it?" She asked. Tazuna covered his mouth to keep silent.

"Let's just go." The Cyclops ordered, marching off with three high-fiving kids and an old man battling his laughter in tow.

* * *

**Man, I just can't seem to write short chapters! But what can you expect when I want to show off a couple more of Naruto's augs, Sasuke Shouting ('Clear Skies') and summoning an Atronach, as well as Sakura's general kick-assery? Anyway...**

**-1- Tell me whether or not you liked this installment**

**-2- Tell me what you SPECIFICALLY liked about this installment**

**-3- Tell me what you DIDN'T like about this installment**

**-4- Recommend a suitable improvement**

**DR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Unstoppable**

**By: Dirty Reid**

* * *

"'Not dead'?" Kakashi repeated Naruto's words dubiously. The augmented ninja responded simply with a stare.

"All the signs say that Zabuza is still alive, sensei. One, that hunter's weapon of choice: Senbon. Not particularly effective insta-kill tools unless you can throw them clean through someone's skull. Two, the senbon went into Zabuza's neck. If the right points on a human body are hit, they can be placed temporarily into a state of semi-death. One of those points is in the neck." Naruto counted off on the shiny fingers of his right arm prosthesis.

"And three, the hunter took the entire body when most protocols dictate that only a small identifying feature be returned as proof. The most likely solution was that that hunter was an accomplice of Zabuza's lying in wait in case the situation went pear-shaped." He finished, leaning back into the rough old couch he was sitting in. The five had finally reached Wave, and Tazuna had insisted that they stay with him. Naruto's eyebrows had shot up when the bridge builder's daughter Tsunami had sunnily introduced herself and her son, Inari. Said son simply looked sullenly at them before turning and marching off to his room.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto had whispered to the young battlemage, "My MILF-ometer just started going crazy." as he drank in the swell of the blue-haired mother's breasts against her sweater and the lower halves of her long legs.

"Agreed. Agreed wholeheartedly. An embodiment of Dibella herself if I ever saw one." Sasuke answered with a grin and a raised fist, which Naruto bumped with his own.

"Boys," Sakura sighed with a roll of her eyes, but her lips had curved up into a half-smile.

Back in the present, Kakashi stroked his chin once. "Well, the two of them will be off for at least three to five days while Zabuza recuperates. That gives us time to train up a little bit and-"

"Why do you even bother?" Said a dull voice. Eleven eyes turned to the small child standing on the stairs, staring at them with haunted eyes. "No one can beat Gato; you're all going to die if you try." He quickly turned and clomped up the stairs before anyone could say anything. Tazuna shook his head.

"_Nivahriin kiir_," Sasuke said under his breath. The adults turned their attention to the boy who seemed to have just spat out gibberish.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Perhaps if Sasuke did that again he could write up that the boy had been traumatized so much by his encounter that he had lost his ability to speak intelligibly.

"Never you mind, sensei." Sasuke said in return. "Did you get anything else out of those two brothers?" He focused on Sakura whose face swiftly lit up with a savage grin.

"I thought you'd never ask." She purred in a way that caused Tazuna and Tsunami's skin to crawl. "His hideout is the governor's mansion, not too far from the outskirts of the village. It's surrounded by a concrete wall and constantly patrolled by anywhere between fifty to a hundred men at any given time, all thugs for hire. In short, child's play." She looked to the two boys in her group with a decidedly nasty smirk. "So boys, what do you say we get a little rest for a day before we go home-wrecking?"

"I'm down with that." Naruto agreed with a smirk.

"Same here. G'night." Sasuke stood and quietly clanked out of the kitchen to strip his armour off and get ready for bed. Naruto got up and sent a nod to Sakura before heading for the couch. The pinkette languidly rolled her head to her sensei, who had said nothing for the entire conversation.

"You're awfully quiet sensei." She remarked. "No ordering us not to get into something we're not ready for?"

"Would you listen to me if I did?" He retorted quietly, already knowing the answer. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Feel like admitting we're better than you anytime soon?" She leered slyly. Kakashi got up and sat out on the balcony before he said or did anything rash.

"Just don't get yourselves killed; the paperwork takes a hellishly long time to get done." He ordered, secretly hoping that they did. Sakura shook her head.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

"You know Sakura, its times like this where I'm really glad you're a cannibal." Naruto confessed as he peered through a small scope trained on the governor's mansion. He was currently seeing something close to fifty men on the wall and behind it, all carting some sort of weapon.

"I'm _not_ a cannibal Naruto. I _can't_ be a cannibal; I'm not human anymore." She sighed. He had taken to calling her that at the end of the first day of their missions. It didn't anger her as her reactions might tell other people; it was more of a teasing moniker borne from something you couldn't control.

"You say potato, I say spud." He answered flippantly. "We've got about fifty men on the walls and in the courtyard. I'm guessing the others are probably inside or around back. _Is_ there a back door?" He asked.

"Yep. Second floor with a collapsible ramp that can only be operated by a card. The door itself is six inches of steel and opens with a six-digit code that's changed every day. I'm betting that Gato's the only one who knows it." The shapeshifting teen confirmed. "But that shouldn't be a problem for you now, should it Metalhead?" Sakura smirked as the broom-headed blonde cocked an eyebrow at her. To the layman that gesture from Naruto would seem inconsequential, but to Sakura, who knew him just a little bit better, it signified his annoyance at once again being judged based on his heavy augmentation.

"Might take me a minute to hack through, but no, not a problem. You and Sasuke gonna draw all the attention to the front to let me slip in and kill Gato?"

"Slip in and _capture_ Gato. I'm going to eat him so I can liquidate his assets and return the money to the people. After levying a liberator's tax of course," she appeased when Sasuke sent her a look.

"How much of a tax are we talking here?" The armoured boy asked.

"I'm thinking… ten percent. That should be enough for me to buy a winter home in southern Mizu no Kuni and to get Naruto's and your businesses off the ground." Sakura scratched her chin.

"A summer home in… how much money does this guy have?"

"Neither of those two knew exactly, but it's somewhere in the region of… wow," Sakura breathed as she sifted through her stolen memories. "I never really stopped to appreciate it before, but an eleven figure net worth has a _lot_ of zeros."

"Eleven figures? That would leave us with… damn," Naruto was almost struck speechless. "That's a lot of money."

"Agreed. And I don't know about you two, but I suddenly feel a great deal more motivated to get this mission done. Don't you?" Sasuke asked as he sheathed his blade. Sakura and Naruto didn't wait for an answer. They opted to jump out of the moss-laden trees they were hiding in to begin the mission.

* * *

Brutish as she was, Sasuke couldn't deny that Sakura was effective. The greatest shinobi in history would be given pause before raising their fists against his juggernaut of a teammate. She had opened the assault from the sky, crashing down into the courtyard like the fist of Mehrunes Dagon himself, scattering the unaware mercs and undoubtedly scaring them witless. Those that recovered swiftly mounted a defense that would have been surprisingly effective against lesser beings. Clearly Gato had planned for a scenario in which he was attacked by shinobi. Too bad for him, he and Sakura weren't ordinary shinobi.

"FUS RO DAH!" he bellowed. The ancient dovah magic roared forward and bent a huge hole in the front gate. His Shout drew the attention of the archers on the wall, forcing him to shield himself from the scattered arrows and crossbow bolts. He dropped his blade and roused the arcane energies that pooled within his body. A roiling blue ball of electricity grew to life in his hand and sailed forth like a holy spear, striking an archer in the chest and leaping to two of his fellows. Sasuke launched two more lightning bolts and finished off the archers with a pair of exploding fireballs. The embers in his hand warped to a dark purple void that opened a larger likeness on the ground ten feet from him. From the void shone a flaming Atronach, dancing with a grace beyond that of any ballerina and flinging flames like tennis balls at the few mercs approaching Sasuke. As they deked around the fireballs, Sasuke picked up his sword and raised it into the air.

"PREPARE YOUR ANUSES FOR DESTRUCTION!" Sasuke yelled as he charged into the fray. He was clunkier than the Atronach, but still graceful as he deflected the blows and whirled his sword about like a cyan ribbon of death. He had to slow down when a few particularly vicious mercs proved to have some skill and landed a hit or two that would have brought down a lesser man. His glass armour was nowhere near as brittle as its name made it sound, though. But after a slash across the chest from a naginata and a blow to the upper back from a warhammer, even with his loyal Atronach, Sasuke's armour was going to need some serious work done.

Even after stopping to laugh at her comrade's outrageous war cry, Sakura's kill-count was still unmatched. The mercs were just men who relied on their intimidation factor and mediocre skill with a weapon to win fights. As a god-like pinnacle of genetic engineering however, they were about as much of a threat as a house cat clawing at her. The mercs had started directing their focus towards Sasuke, perceived as easier pickings when he didn't show any hint of herculean strength or inhuman speed. Apparently those two attributes- somewhat common among ninja- were more frightening than magic. Their errors in judgment quickly proved to be their undoing as they were either sliced, roasted, frozen or zapped to death.

Their plan, though hastily cobbled together, was working quite well. No guards had been around to notice Naruto jumping the five metre gap between the ground and the back door, nor had any come running when he linked a set of cables from the ports in his head to the keypad and hacked the door controls open. After a quick scan of the area and a mental command to an implant situated on his dorsal ribcage, a fixed-focus electromagnetic field began to emit from a finely woven grid of induction wires that spanned his entire body. This field adjusted the frequency of the radiation in the light hitting him, forcing it to bend. The end result was a faintly shimmering 'cloak' surrounding him, nearly invisible to the naked eye. Possibly the most useful tool a shinobi could ever want or need. While a person with a simple biochemical energy converter would find that the cloaking system ate up their available energy like otaku ate up free pizza at an anime convention, Naruto had both his regular chakra, and a nearly endless well of demon chakra to power the converter instead of biochemicals. This left him free to engage the shock-absorbing motors and liquid polymer buffers within his feet to run silently without fear of draining his batteries.

He was truly the ultimate infiltrator.

As it turned out, not _all _the mercs had moved to neutralize Sasuke and Sakura. A few were guarding certain rooms about the mansion. The last things they heard were the faint scraping of metal-on-metal as Naruto's nano-ceramic blades emerged from their chassis and found their way into a vital organ, or the faint whisper of clothing as an invisible assailant crushed their bones or snapped their necks.

The door with three lackeys had to be Gato's hidey-hole. Naruto broke into a dead sprint and threw himself into the air. Just as the mercs saw something shimmering in front of them their heads snapped backwards as they received the invisible blonde's split kick. The third merc, standing in the middle and slightly behind, had his chest caved in as Naruto transitioned into a drop kick. The large merc bashed the door open as he tumbled to the ground. The dozen or so inside were either unarmed- presumably hand to hand fighters- or carrying swords that looked a cut above the rest. Standing at the back of the room was a squat little man in sunglasses who had to be Gato. His smirk would have projected a confident arrogance to the layman, but Naruto's eyes saw all: His temperature was elevated and his heart was racing. The business magnate was fearful for his life.

"Colour me impressed that you made it this far brat," He sneered as his opener.

"Save your false platitudes Gato, the word of a man who forces innocent people to live on their knees means less to me than… well, something meaningless." Naruto said lamely. A couple of the baboons in the room guffawed. "False starts aside, to every yellow-bellied caveman in this room, this is the only warning I intend to give:" Naruto shrugged off his coat and tossed it aside. Leather of that quality was hellishly expensive to replace or repair.

"Submit," his voice lowered to a growl "or die."

The mercs did indeed pause to regard the young shinobi before them, whom they noted was not entirely human. From what they could see, his arms had been replaced with metal facsimiles. He had also managed to fight his way through the rest of them, or so they thought. But their boss would pay them well if they brought him down, and with thoughts of great riches occupying their thoughts, the mercs charged in with swords raised and cries in the air.

"So be it," Naruto uttered as his glasses snapped into place. With two long steps forward, he jumped into the air and planted a foot on a bearded merc's chest. The surprisingly weighty blonde stopped the larger man dead in his tracks and grabbed his head. As he twisted and fell, he extended his leg and brought his metal shin down on a second merc's head. The muted vibration told him that something had caved in as he slammed the first merc's head into the ground. He rolled to the side like a playing orangutan would as the tip of a longsword stabbed the wooden floor. Naruto rolled for one more rotation before throwing his weight upwards onto one arm and introducing his foot to the swordsman's head. Nothing gave, but that had to hurt. As he regained his footing, Naruto lurched to the side to prevent being skewered by another blade. In a blink, he seized the merc's wrist with his left hand and struck his elbow with an open palm. The surprisingly young man screamed in pain as his arm bent the wrong way and he dropped his sword. Naruto slid his right leg behind the merc and clothes-lined him with his left arm, sending him falling backwards. As he turned he was tackled from the middle by a particularly burly henchman and driven backwards. Naruto raised his arms and extended his blades out backwards, driving them down through his attacker's back. The grip around his waist slackened and he freed himself. He just barely ducked under a roundhouse kick and grabbed the merc's other leg. After he yanked it out and pulled the bald man to the ground he twisted, dislocating the leg and probably breaking something in the process.

Looking up, Naruto raised his arm to block the overhead strike with a sword. _'That's gonna leave a mark,' _he groused as he swatted the blade away and re-extended his own. The merc wasn't very skilled with his weapon, and showed it after barely parrying one of Naruto's blows, delivering a few sloppy strikes and failing to block or dodge the sweep that took his arm off. Naruto swiftly turned about and threw up his arms to block the second muscle-head's hook. The man actually managed to get a punch in that staggered Naruto long enough for another merc to get him in a hold from behind. The muscle-head moved in for another couple of shots, but Naruto grabbed the merc behind him by the back of his head. He wrenched his legs into the air and brought them under the merc, sliding along the floor and flipping his holder through the air and straight into the muscle-head.

The last three seemed to have wised up and moved to engage Naruto at the same time. Unfortunately for them, the blonde was nowhere near out of tricks. He crouched down and gave a command. Instantaneously, a myriad of subdermal pads on his arms, legs and torso channeled currents through individual fixed-focus electromagnetic repulsion field generators. From each pad, a 10mm steel ball blasted out at speeds close to two hundred metres per second, impacting the three mercs with enough force to shred their flesh and shatter any bones they hit. The three were dead before they hit the ground.

Watching the one remaining arrow on his radar move away, Naruto righted and broke into a dead sprint, covering the twenty metre distance between Gato and himself in just over two seconds. He kicked the crime master in the back of one of his knees, eliciting a yell of pain as the fat little man fell to the ground in pain.

"Come along Gato," Naruto said patronizingly. "My teammates would like to have a little chat with you." He grabbed his captive by his collar and began to drag him along, ignoring Gato's wails for mercy and promises of wealth if they spared him. His screams only grew louder as he was brought before a bloodstained Sasuke and a hungry-looking Sakura. After she picked him up by his throat, he was no more.

* * *

"You've got some steel scrote on you, coming here alone kid." Zabuza growled quietly. Talking in anything louder than a murmur aggravated the ribs Sakura had broken when she kicked him. He reached for a kunai on his bedside table as Haku slid into a stance, hand twitching towards his needles. Naruto was undaunted.

"Save your threats Zabuza, I'm not here for a fight." Naruto brushed off the older nin's words. "I just wanted to give you this." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small strip of paper.

"What is it?" Haku asked, curiosity bubbling beneath his stony face.

"A paycheque. If I'm reading this right, it equates to a value of two percent of the net worth of all assets of Gato Industries." Naruto responded. Eyebrow delicately arched, Haku slowly took the slip of paper and scrutinized it closely. His eyes became slowly wider as he took in the number of zeros the cheque had on it, as well as the signature he had seen Gato sign several times in the span of his employment under the disgusting tyrant.

"Well Haku?" Zabuza asked, unable to see the cheque from his spot.

"… It's legitimate. Zabuza-sama, we're set for life." Haku breathed in wonderment. He looked up at the grinning blonde in the weird sunglasses. "How did you get Gato to do this? And why give it to us? Better yet, how did you find us?" He demanded softly.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good shinobi if I just gave away my secrets to anyone who asked, would I?" He snarked. Neither missing-nin could argue with that logic. "Why you? Maybe I respect your prowess in battle. Maybe I feel sorry for you two for having to work for that disgusting little blight upon humanity. The point is, I'm offering you free money, no strings attached; why question it?" Naruto listed off. He turned around and engaged his cloaking device, becoming nothing but a shimmer in the air as he jumped out of the window. Zabuza and Haku stared for a moment before regarding each other.

"What now?" Haku asked as she looked at the cheque again. Zabuza took a look at it, and the only sign of his surprise was a soft "Hm,"

"Well, you were right, that _is_ a lot of money." He admitted before going thoughtful. "I hear there's an island southeast of Umi no Kuni we could settle on. Quiet, remote, warm, good place to hide." Zabuza listed off. "What do you say Haku? Feel like a vacation?"

They were healed up, packed and gone in three days.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3! I hope your action craving was satisfied. I promise there will be some more humour in the next chapter. **

_**Nivahriin kiir= **_**Cowardly child**

**As usual…**

**Tell me whether or not you liked this installment**

**Tell me what you SPECIFICALLY liked about this installment**

**Tell me what you DIDN'T like about this installment**

**Recommend a suitable improvement**

**Suggest some other one-liners you'd like to see in Team Unstoppable**

**Cheers,**

**DR**


End file.
